beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione Granger (TheHyrbidWolf017)
This roleplay character belongs to TheHyrbidWolf017 and can be found Here 'Hermione Jean Granger '(b. 19 September, 1979) she was the daughter of muggle Dentists, Mr and Mrs Granger who both live in London with their daughter. From the age of eleven years old, Hermione learnt that she was a witch and recieved a letter about being accepted to a magic school in Scotland; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending the school in September 1st of 1991, and she was sorted into the house of Gryffindor. Hermione possessed a brilliant academic mind and proved to be a gifted student. Hermione was very studious and loved reading every single book she could find. Along with Harry and a few other students, she was relatively little intimidated by calling Lord Voldemort's name, instead of You-Know-Who. Hermione first met Harry and Ron on board the Hogwarts Express train, when she came asking them if they've seen Neville Longbottom's toad. Both boys found her unfriendly and a complete know-it-all by their first meeting. Later her eagerness to please her professors and her constantly answering every single answer correctly earning house points to Gryffindor changed their impression of her. However, in spite of the relationship between the three, Hermione surprisingly took the blame from the boys after they saved her from a troll on Halloween. Both boys were very surprised but grateful, and the three quickly became friends. In her second year, Hermione fell victim to a basilisk unleashed upon Hogwarts following the opening of the Chamber of Secrets but was returned from her petrification under the care of Madam Pomfrey with the assistance of Professor Sprout's Mandrake Restorative Draught. The following year, Hermione was granted permission to use, and was sent, a Time-Turner from the Ministry of Magic to facilitate her volition to study far more subjects than was possible without time travel. Later in the year, she and Harry would use the Time-Turner to rescue Sirius Black from the Dementor's Kiss as well as Buckbeak the hippogriff from execution. During her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione became an advocate for the better treatment of house-elves, forming the association S.P.E.W. In her fifth year, she was the driving force behind the creation of Dumbledore's Army. Later in her fifth year she fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. In her sixth year she fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and, at the beginning of what would be her seventh year, the Battle of the Seven Potters in 1997. Hermione, as well as Ron - with whom she had become romantically involved - decided not to return to Hogwarts for their final year of studies and instead chose to accompany Harry on his quest to find and destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. She then fought in, and survived, the Battle of Hogwarts. Following the Second Wizarding War, Hermione went back to Hogwarts to complete her education at Hogwarts. Later she found employment with the Ministry of Magic, furthering the cause for the better treatment of house-elves, before being promoted to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Muggle Borns Category:Gryffindors Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:Good Witches